Development of mobile communications technologies undergoes multiple phases, such as a first generation mobile communications technology, a second generation (2G) mobile communications technology, a third generation (3G) mobile communications technology, and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications technology (also referred to as a 3.9G/4G communications technology). Upon rapid development of the mobile communications technologies, a mobile network architecture also changes accordingly. A 2G network architecture generally includes a GSM/EDGE (Global System for Mobile Communication/Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution) radio access network (GSM/EDGE radio access network, GERAN) and a core network. The GERAN includes network elements such as a base transceiver station (BTS) and a base station controller (BSC), and the core network includes network elements such as a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN), a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN), and a Home Location Register (HLR). A 3G network architecture generally includes a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) and a core network. The UTRAN includes network elements such as a NodeB and a Radio Network Controller (RNC), and the core network includes network elements such as an SGSN, a GGSN, and an HLR. An LTE network architecture generally includes an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) and a core network. The E-UTRAN includes an E-UTRAN NodeB (eNodeB) network element, and the core network includes network elements such as a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (SGW), a Packet Data Network Gateway (PGW), and a Home Subscriber Server (HSS).
According to an architecture of an LTE-evolved packet core (EPC) network defined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), it can be learned that compared with a 2G or 3G network architecture, the LTE network architecture has a relatively large change. That is, in the LTE network architecture, an access network element eNodeB may be directly connected to core network elements MME and SGW, while in the 2G or 3G network architecture, an access network element cannot be directly connected to a core network element. Currently, with development and commercial use of the LTE network, an eNodeB has various forms, including a macro eNodeB, a pico eNodeB, a cloud eNodeB, and the like. eNodeB deployment is developing towards hierarchical deployment and deployment in different areas, such as a dedicated network eNodeB, a campus network, a mobile eNodeB, an indoor eNodeB, a bus hotspot, and a customized service eNodeB. Services carried in the LTE-EPC also become richer, such as a voice service, a packet data service, a location service, and an evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service. Therefore, some specific eNodeBs are dedicated to carrying some specific services. For example, an eNodeB of a time division duplex type is configured to carry a data service, and an eNodeB of a frequency division duplex type is configured to carry a voice service.
Because of a flattened network architecture of an LTE-EPC system, diversified eNodeB deployment forms, and diversified services, there are increasingly more challenges in service management of the LTE-EPC system, and consequently, management efficiency is low, and management is quite difficult. For example, (1) a network element such as an MME, SGW, Network Management System (NMS) or Element Management System (EMS) needs to manage massive eNodeBs, and if an eNodeB network plan is adjusted (for example, site expansion or tracking area identity adjustment), maintenance data of a network device changes, and consequently, network operation and maintenance is quite difficult, operation and maintenance efficiency is low, and operation and maintenance costs are high; (2) in a scenario in which a radio bearer network fails, massive eNodeB link alarm information is generated, impacting the network, and therefore, network optimization is difficult to perform; (3) in a mobile Internet era, a user such as a smartphone generates a large amount of signaling (for example, connection establishment, connection release, or user paging), and consequently, great signaling impact may be centrally imposed on eNodeBs of some forms or some performance, and unified control and management is difficult to perform; (4) when some eNodeBs are dedicated to carrying some services, a same user network camping policy may need to be used on user equipment connected to an eNodeB carrying some services, and therefore, implementation complexity is high; (5) when a user service is deployed based on an eNodeB (for example, free data traffic is used for user equipment connected to a pico eNodeB), service configuration data needs to be adjusted during eNodeB adjustment, and consequently, operation and maintenance work of service deployment is heavy.